


Airtight

by becka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cisswap, Double Penetration, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Group Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Triple Penetration, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becka/pseuds/becka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou asks her three boys to fuck her together. They're happy to oblige. </p><p>Cisgirl!Louis OT4 porn. Lacks plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airtight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sky_reid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_reid/gifts).



> A pinch-hit for sky_reid in the Louis Centric Fic Exchange. I hope this fits what you were looking for with your orgy prompt, and I hope you don't mind I left Zayn out. <3
> 
> Many thanks to [balefully](http://archiveofourown.org/users/balefully) for reading this through when I thought I'd forgotten how to write porn.

She’s already so wet, watching them all undress, her knees pulled up and spread so they can see straight to the core of her as she leans against the headboard, the deep pink slit of her pussy open wider for the fingers she teases between her lips. It’s been so good watching everything come together tonight, the boys like puzzle pieces clicking into place around her. Plenty of Lou’s plans fall flat, her perfect punchlines unheard, her grand entrances foiled in coordinating the whole group. But this time they’re taking their clothes off all for her, and it’s absolutely everything she wants.

Harry flops onto the bed beside her and sets his chin on her knee. He's half-hard, and his legs are about a mile long. "Haz," says Lou in acknowledgement.

"Lou-Lou," says Harry.

She slips her fingers out from between her legs and presses them to his lips. Harry opens his mouth immediately, sucking her slick from them, and Lou watches his eyes close in apparent bliss. There's nothing Harry likes better than something in his mouth, and all their dicks are hers tonight, so he'll have to make do with her fingers.

Niall settles himself on her other side and waits his turn, kissing her cheek and down the side of her neck. Niall’s a good lad, eager to please, easy to ask when she’s got a specific itch that wants scratching, whatever it may be. She turns her head to meet his mouth with hers, kissing him for a long minute while Harry sucks her fingers. When she feels Liam settling at her feet she opens her eyes and breaks the kiss. Liam will go first, she’s decided, and she holds herself open with the fingers Harry reluctantly releases, beckoning him closer with her other hand. He’s the only one of them who can grow proper facial hair, and she wants the burn of his scruff between her legs, his plush lips to soothe it after.

“Eat me,” says Lou. It’s something she snaps out a lot in arguments, but this time she means it as a command, letting her voice go low and coaxing. Liam crawls up between her legs and gets to work, hot tongue rubbing long strokes over her slit. Niall’s hand slips down her belly and Lou watches Niall part her further for Liam’s mouth, calloused fingers gentle on her heated skin. Liam’s beard tickles as he fucks his tongue into her, then pulls back to suck at her clit. Lou’s never managed to come from oral, but she likes it, the pull of Liam’s tongue where she’s wet and wanting, the slow build of it that’s never quite enough to get her there. She tips her head back and slides a small hand into Liam’s hair, tugging just a shade too hard.

Harry and Niall go after her nipples like they’ve coordinated, one to each side sucking them to tight little points, her breasts wobbling with her startled gasp. Lou’s never minded her small tits, except for the year she realized Lottie’s were actually going to be bigger, and even then it was the competition not the size that bothered her. She’s got wide hips and a perfect arse and enough up top to bounce while they fuck her, and that’s all she needs. Harry’s front teeth scrape against her nipple, and Lou swears, her pussy fluttering under Liam’s mouth. She’s more than ready for something inside her now.

When Lou opens her eyes, they’re all looking at her, Liam between her legs, and Niall and Harry at her breasts, and Lou shivers with power, all of them here for her pleasure, ready to use her up just like she asked. If she were a different person, she might have choreographed this all in detail, but her plan had always been the bigger picture, her oldest, filthiest fantasy of being fucked until she can’t move, made to come until she can’t anymore. Harry, Niall, and Liam are taking up the places that used to be faceless in her head, and she loves them all the more for it.

“One of you fuck me,” says Lou, and her voice comes out shaky and breathless.

Liam lifts his head to reply, and his mouth is fucking obscene, puffy and slick with her juices, his beard glistening darkly. “Which hole first, love? We’ve got to give ‘em all a try.” He thumbs her wide apart, so nearly touching her throbbing clit.

“My pussy,” she says, going shy around the word, even while Liam slips three thick fingers into her, circling them in deep. She’s ready for it, has been ready, feels certain that he could push his whole hand up inside her and she’d cry and beg and come on his knuckles.

The decision not to use condoms is long behind them, but Liam still hesitates before fucking into her bare, working her open on the heft of his cock. She squeezes around him as he slides inside, increasing the delicious drag of each thrust. She’s so fucking wet she can hear it, the squelch of her pussy as Liam starts fucking her hard, gathering her into his lap with his hands on the round of her arse. Their thighs slap together, and she can’t help the noise she makes as he bottoms out inside her, drilling as deep as he can into her slick cunt.

Lou’s thighs tremble as she starts to ride him, and his cock rubs over her g-spot as she cants her hips down, chasing that sharp buzz of sensation. She moans as Niall begins to stroke her clit again, catching it between two clever fingers and rubbing right down to the spot where Liam enters her. He presses up tight behind her, and the head of his dick drags along her lower back as he hooks his chin over her shoulder to watch himself work. It’s already too much, too many competing rhythms, when Harry eases his cock into her mouth. She opens readily for him though, his hand on her cheek guiding her along. Harry doesn’t fuck her face, but she bobs on him a bit, working up a mouthful of spit and precome and smearing his dick wet with her tongue before she swallows. One hole left, and she knows Niall’s got her covered as he pulls away from her, slides his hands down to part the cheeks of her arse.

When she feels his tongue against her arsehole, she breathes too sharply and coughs around Harry’s cock, has to pull back and swallow and start again while Harry strokes her hair. She takes him deep this time, swallowing past her gag reflex as Niall licks along the furrow or her arse, burying his face between her cheeks. Liam holds her still as Niall rims her, his dick planted all the way in her pussy. The pointed tip of Niall’s tongue works into her arsehole, opens her up wet and slow as Liam’s dick twitches inside her. She bears down, and Liam swears, open-mouthed against her collarbone. 

Niall won’t just give her his dick yet though. He fucks her arsehole with the tip of his tongue before licking all the up to the top of her crack, all the way down to her stretched open pussy. She can feel Niall licking around the root of Liam’s dick, and Harry tugs at her hair as her mouth goes slack on his cock.

“Feel good, Lou?” Harry asks, gazing down at her through the curtain of his hair. “Getting what you need?”

Niall sucks at her taint, laps up the wetness spilling out of her, might even take a moment to suck at Liam’s balls. Lou moans her answer around Harry’s cock. She’s all opened up, but she still wants more.

Harry’s hand leaves her hair to dive down between her legs, and his fingertips find her clit with practised precision. She’s so wet that he has to press hard to give her any real friction, and his cock bobs towards the back of her throat as he rubs at her, long strokes bringing his fingertips down to the brim of her stuffed pussy. She imagines him sticking them into her, cramming in alongside Liam’s cock, and with Niall’s tongue halfway up her arse again, that’s all she needs to burst into flame.

Lou’s orgasm rattles all through her, right down to the tips of her toes, and Liam bucks up into her, gripping her arse tighter as her pussy pulses with it. “Steady,” she tells him, in a shaky whisper. Maybe she should have made them wear cockrings because even through the haze of pleasure, she knows she’s nothing like done yet, and she needs them to outlast her.

Niall keeps licking at her, and Lou takes shaky breaths, so sensitive under his mouth. She’d beg him to fuck her if Harry weren’t already occupying her mouth again, but maybe Niall gets the message anyway, sitting up and hooking his chin over her shoulder. His mouth is wet, and he kisses the side of her neck. “Ready for me?” he says, and Lou nods, pulling back so only the head of Harry’s dick is in her mouth. Harry clamps his fingers around the base of his dick, and she looks up to see his scrunched up face, the way he’s holding himself back. If he comes now, he’ll get it up again in no time, but she wants to feel them all in her first.

When Niall touches her arsehole with one slick finger, Lou closes her eyes, craving it. He teases around her rim, rubs at the tight centre of it before dipping the tip of his middle finger inside. It’s easy, that first finger, just starting to open her up, and she immediately wants a second. But Niall keeps teasing her, making her feel the slightest pressure where his finger rubs against the thickness of Liam’s cock. He circles that one finger inside her for about a year and a half, she thinks, and she grips her sensitive pussy tight on Liam’s cock.

“Niall, mate, can you pick up the pace a bit?” Liam asks breathlessly, and Lou is pleased to know she’s getting to him.

Niall fucks a second finger into her, then a third, and the stretch of it stings a little, but it’s exactly what she wants. Harry was the first boy to fuck her arse, and he staked that claim with the same smooth confidence a boy with a dick that size must have about all sex. It had hurt, that first time, her arsehole stretching and fluttering around him, accommodating the strange fullness that made her feel pinned and desperate to move all at once. “It’s so good, Lou,” he’d said into the hair at the back of her neck. “I wish you could feel how good it is.” (A month later he’d bought her a strap-on and she’d opened him up on it, but it wasn’t the same; it couldn’t be.)

Niall’s dick is small, or small to be acting out a porn fantasy with at least, but when he slides into her arse, he fits just right alongside the pressure of Liam’s dick where it’s already stretching out her cunt. She can feel them rubbing together inside her, the barrier between them so thin, and she moans around the thick weight of Harry’s cockhead, heavy on her tongue. Niall pulls gently at her hip, sliding her back until he’s seated deep, her lush arse against his bony pelvis, Liam following until she’s pressed tight as can be between them, all the space inside her occupied. Harry’s cock slides farther between her lips as she sits up straight, Niall and Liam’s thighs woven together beneath her. Airtight. The word she learned from porn for just this thing, this delicate, aching fullness. Sometimes the word alone is enough to get her off, like a key to unlock her pleasure. All she has to think is that she could be fucked in all her holes, plugged up with cock, and she’ll come.

It’s a struggle not to come too soon now that it’s actually happening to her. Liam groans as Niall settles all the way into her arse, and it pushes Liam’s dick right up against her g-spot, the pressure relentless now, a buzz of sensation like nothing else. She sees them making faces at each other over her shoulder, and then they fall into a steady, devastating rhythm, rocking her between them, both of them keeping her full up. She has to pull off Harry’s dick to gasp in a breath, her whole body flushed with sweat. As she spreads her legs wider around Liam’s hips, pulling herself more fully into his lap, Niall has to follow, the electric drag of Liam’s cock against her g-spot nearly undoing her all over again. She holds herself very still for their next few thrusts, bearing down so tight on their cocks, chasing that feeling right to the edge and then over.

Fluid gushes between her legs, and she’s squirted exactly once before, with a steeply curved vibrator and Niall fucking it into her, but she recognises the feeling, the sharper, almost painful burst of it, both her holes clenching and fluttering around their buried cocks. It gives them tighter territory to thrust in for a moment, and she can feel Niall gasping against the nape of her neck, his hands sliding around her hips as he works himself through the vice of her arsehole. Every inch of her is buzzing and trembling, her skin hot beneath their hands, her clit sore and swollen under even the lightest brush of Niall’s curious fingers.

“Fuck,” says Niall feelingly, spreading his fingers over the whole sticky wet mess of her cunt. Lou whines as she’s touched, stretched so thin between them.

“Keep going,” she tells them urgently, barely even holding herself up as they keep fucking into her. She’s loosening up now, slick and easy and sore around them as they shove into her, but it’s what she wanted, what she’s never had before. Tears sting her eyes unexpectedly, and she shakes her hair into her face so they can’t see; the last thing she wants is for them to think she’s sad.

She opens her mouth to Harry’s cock again, but almost immediately Liam’s thrusts start to stutter inside her, and she knows he’s done even before she feels the hot burst of his come. She leans back into Niall’s chest, Niall’s arm going tight around her belly as Liam pulls out, a rush of fluid following, his come and hers all mixed up together. Harry pulls out of her mouth, dipping his head down between her legs to catch some of it on his tongue, and it’s too much, sends her trembling all over again, gripping tight on Niall’s cock in her arse.

“Fuck me,” she breathes out, and she’s honestly not sure if she means it when Harry swipes the thick plum head of his dick along her dripping slit. She’d thought she was loosened up enough to take him easily, but it hurts as he presses into her, Niall’s hand on her belly making her feel it even more.

“Lou?” says Harry, pausing inside her but not pulling out, her pussy stretched open around him. “Is this okay?”

She blinks back tears and nods, doesn’t trust her own voice. Harry presses his lips to hers, tangy with her come, and Niall groans as Harry fucks her deeper, the two of them rubbing against her thin walls. She loses her breath as Harry starts to thrust into her, the head of his cock butting against the deepest part of her aching cunt. It’s too much, too deep, too full, and she doesn’t think she can come again, but there’s pleasure burning in her alongside the pain, and she chases it in spite of herself, riding their cocks on shaking legs.

“Look at you, love,” Harry murmurs, kissing the side of her neck, the hinge of her jaw, the corner of her mouth. “Look at you taking us all so well. What a dirty girl you are. Our best, filthiest girl. Are you going to come on my cock before I let you go? Can you do that for me?”

Harry’s thumb presses on her clit, stirring her own wetness over it, and it’s like a hot coal on her oversensitive flesh. Lou sobs in a breath, overwhelmed and trembling, her whole body burning from that one single point outward.

“That’s it babe,” Liam tells her. His hands cover her breasts, damp fingers tugging at her nipples, pinching the tender little points of them. The three of them crowd around her, watching her, and she’s trying for them, straining towards something that keeps flitting out of her grasp.

“Don’t try so hard, darlin’,” Niall says, kissing her cheek as he smears more lube around her arsehole. “Your body knows what to do.”

Lou is so tired, aching all over, and she turns to look at Niall, so close their noses bump. He’s flushed and sweating, his blue eyes nearly black. “What if I can’t?” she says hoarsely.

“Then that’s alright.” He nuzzles her cheek and winks. “But I’m sure you can.”

Lou takes a deep breath and starts to ride them again, both their dicks poking up hard and hot inside her, Harry’s hand between her legs and Liam’s at her chest fanning the flame. She knows exactly the moment it starts to come together, like puzzle pieces interlocking, her body rushing towards one last quivering climax.

“Thatta girl,” Harry moans, as her pussy pulses weakly around him, and Lou can’t stop the tears running down her face as he and Niall finish off inside her, filling her up until their come drips out of both her holes.

Niall slips out of her arse, steadying her in his lap as Harry pulls out too. She’s so empty then, cored out and startlingly, dizzyingly cold without them inside her. Lou shuts her eyes and tries to breathe through the sob building in her throat.

Someone eases her down onto the bed, and then they’re all cradled around her, stroking her hair and kissing her, calling her good. She wants to close her legs, but she’s not even sure she can, the whole region between her pussy and her arsehole between aching hotly. “Thanks, lads,” she says quietly, and the bed shifts as Niall comes back with a wet flannel to wipe her down, the cool water soothing her burning skin.

“You were gorgeous,” says Harry, a grin dimpling his cheeks.

“Brilliant,” agrees Niall.

“And we love you so much,” adds Liam, kissing her forehead.

Lou smiles hazily. “If you love me so much though, why’ve you got me in the wet spot?”

Niall shrugs. “Whole bed’s a wet spot at the minute.”

Lou sighs. “That’ll have to do then.” She’s dead asleep before she knows it, all her boys in her arms.


End file.
